


Even more in love

by lilized



Series: Tumblr ficlets [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, he's not stupid, jack is not about to pass on the opportunity to have Gabe's arms wrapped around him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilized/pseuds/lilized
Summary: The one inspired by the line in retribution in which Gabe admits he can't play the guitar well.He can't, but that little detail is not going to stop him to try and woo Jack with it.





	Even more in love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Reaper76summerevent 2018 for the prompt "Music".  
> Title from the song "Hey there Delilah".

“You play?”

John “Call me Jack” Morrison nudged his head toward the guitar in the corner. Despite Gabe’s best efforts -because he hadn’t signed up for an experimental military program to make friends, thank you very much - the guy had grown on him.

Like mold.

Blonde, bright-eyed, beautifully sculpted mold.

That was the only reason he didn’t shut down completely at that line of inquiry.

The usual pang that accompanied the memory of Luciana was still there but instead of changing the subject he felt compelled to share it. Gabriel suspected the SEP’s drugs were frying his brain.

“Not really.” He grabbed it and went back sitting on the floor of their room next to Jack. “My sister played, she went to music school and everything. She tried to teach me a couple of things when we were younger but I never had the patience to learn more than the basics.”

He wished he had applied more, that he had listened to her more. At least he could have played in her memory instead of letting the guitar collect dust.

  
“She loved playing at parties, on the beach, even on the street a couple of times. Mom grounded her for weeks for that stunt.” The half laugh that escaped from him was bittersweet.

Jack knew that half of Gabriel’s family died when the Omnics attacked Los Angeles, he had told him as much despite the fact that he had never spoken of it with anyone else outside family since it happened. Because, again, drugs. Gabriel was sticking to that story.

“She sounds amazing.” Their shoulders brushed against one another. Jack’s low husky voice felt like he was draping a blanket over him.  
  
“She was.” Gabriel took a deep breath and shook his head and his sadness with it. “Want to learn? I could teach you.”

Jack blushed “Well, actually, I–”

Gabriel didn’t wait for him to finish and laid the guitar in his lap and then moved behind him. Jack scooted over to make space for Gabe with a choked sound. His cheeks flushed harder. Gabriel couldn’t help but be a bit pleased by the reaction.

When he spoke his breath was close enough to tingle Jack’s ear.

“Keep your hand relaxed.” He said as he gently took Jack’s hand and placed the right fingers on the strings. Jack shuddered.

Guitar lessons to seduce someone? Luciana would be so proud.

Not that he liked Jack or anything.

 

* * *

 

 

Three years later found the newly formed Overwatch Strike Team enjoying one of the rare days of quiet. The first in too many months. They lazed all day on the beach and when it turned dark they got a bonfire going.

Ana had insisted they brought his guitar, even if she knew he was still horrible at playing it.

“I’ll play it.” Jack -  his wonderful savior - said when Ana tried to thrust the guitar in his face for the fourth time. Sun had turned his pale skin gold, his blonde hair even blonder and sprinkled freckles all over his nose.

He was beautiful. Though in all fairness, he would have been handsome even if he had forgotten the sunscreen and got bright pink and sunburnt like Reinhardt. At least the man had learned not even a crusader could, in fact, just prevail a sunstroke by sheer force of will.

Gabe mouthed ‘I love you’ and Jack gave him a mischievous smirk.

He couldn’t quite understand why until Jack long fingers started to dance on the strings of the guitar with more skill that Gabe could ever hope to achieve. Gabe looked at him dumbfounded, he had the horrible feeling his mouth was hanging open. He knew for a fact that Jack didn’t own a guitar, and he wouldn’t dare touch Luciana’s without Gabriel’s permission, because he knew better. So how the hell had he practiced so much? And when would he find the time, anyway? They barely had any time to sleep!

It was an upbeat folksy song, and Jack sang along his own music. When the song ended, their friends clapped excitedly.

“Jack,” Ana said, “You never said you were a musician!”

“Nobody ever guesses I was into the music club in High school, they always assume I was into sports for some reason.”

The devious little liar. Now the secret of how Jack could spend their “lessons” just staring at Gabriel’s lips instead of listening to him and still be great at replicate whatever Gabriel had shown was pretty much solved.

“I really  _loved_ learning.” Jack had the gall to wink at him. “I had a great teacher.”

Gabe lips twitched into a smile despite himself and gave Jack a hot look that made very clear he would get back at him for his silly charade once they were alone.

Jack grinned, blew him a kiss, and started playing again.

 


End file.
